A conventional power converter typically generates pulse-width modulated gating signals for the switches of the power converter in such a way as to improve efficiency either at one end of the operating region of the power converter or at the opposing end of the operating region. Thus, if a first traditional algorithm is implemented by the power converter, the pulse-width modulated gating signals are generated in a way that minimizes switching losses, but not conduction losses, in the power converter. Alternatively, if a second traditional algorithm is implemented by the power converter, the pulse-width modulated gating signals are generated in a way that minimizes conduction losses, but not switching losses, in the power converter.